uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NicholasBBQ32/Upcoming releases (March-June 2014)
The blog is now discontinued, please go to UKMix's new release schedule for more information 10th March 2014 *Angel Haze feat Sia – Battle Cry *Ben Watt - Spring *Chasing Grace - Free *Chloe Howl – Rumour *CHVRCHES - Recover (2013) *Christina Perri - Human *DVBBS & Borgeous feat Tinie Tempah – Tsunami *Enrique Iglesias feat Pitbull – I'm A Freak *Flo Rida – How I Feel *Ice Cube - Sic Them Youngins On 'Em *James Arthur - Get Down *Kyla La Grange – Cut Your Teeth *Kylie Minogue – Into The Blue *Lauren Aquilina – Liars (EP) *Lea Michele – Cannonball *Lissie - Cryin' To You (EP) *Lonnie Gordon – Horny *Miley Cyrus vs Cedric Gervais – Adore You (Remix) *Natives – Can't Say No *One Direction – Midnight Memories *Pixie Lott – Nasty *Polly Scattergood - Subsequently Lost *Redlight feat Lotti – 36 *Rend Collective – My Lighthouse *Tensnake feat Nile Rodgers & Fiora – Love Sublime *Tim McGraw – Lookin' For That Girl 17th March 2014 *Cody Simpson – Surfboard *Dolly Parton – Blue Smoke *Duke Dumont feat Jax Jones - I Got U *Example – Kids Again *George Ezra – Cassy O' *Hudson Taylor - Weapons *Little Mix – Word Up *London Grammar - Hey Now *Nicholas McDonald – Answerphone *Picturehouse - Rules Of Science *Toy – Its Been So Long *Trey Songz - Na Na *VV Brown feat Kele Okereke – Faith 24th March 2014 *5 Seconds Of Summer – She Looks So Perfect (CDS) *50 Cent - Pilot *Chase & Status feat Ed Thomas – Blk & Blu *Dansson & Marlon Hoffstadt – Shake That *Editors – Sugar *Faul & Wad Ad vs Pnau – Changes *Goldfrapp - Thea *Haim – If I Could Change Your Mind *Hozier - Take Me To Church *Jack Savoretti – Sweet Hurt *Kirk Norcross – Ain't No Sunshine *Krept & Konan - Don't Waste My Time *Martin Garrix and Jay Hardway – Wizard *The Orwells - The Righteous One *Run DMC - It's Tricky (DJ Fresh Remix) *Tia Brazda – Cabin Fever *Tokyo Police Club - Hot Tonight *Tujamo & Plastik Funk feat Sneakbo - Dr Who *Vanquish – Damn *The Wanted – Glow In The Dark 31st March 2014 *50 Cent ft. Trey Songz - Smoke *Aloe Blacc - The Man *Dave Aude ft. Andy Bell - Aftermath (Here We Go) *Freemasons ft. Joel Edwards - U Drive Me Crazy April *Gotsome feat The Get Along Gang – Bassline *John Martin – Anywhere For You *Klaxons - There Is No Other TIme *Mariah Carey - You're Mine (Eternal) Remixes *Nerina Pallot - When the Morning Stars Sang Together *Paolo Nutini - Scream (Funk My Life Up) *Paul Woolford - Untitled (Call Out Your Name) *Peter Aristone feat Melanie C – Cool As You *The Piano Guys - The Mission/How Great Thou Art *The Pierces - Believe In Me *Ray LaMontagne - Lavender *Russell Watson, The National Symphony Orchestra with serving members of the Welsh Guards & Thea – The Homeground Anthem (CDS) *Show N Prove feat Shakka – If Only *Tanika – **** With My Heart 7th April 2014 *Asgeir – Going Home *Avicii – Addicted To You *David Guetta & Showtek ft. Vassy - Bad *Franz Ferdinand - Fresh Strawberries *Iggy Azalea feat Charli XCX - Fancy *Jagwar Ma - Uncertainty *Jakwob feat Tiffani Juno - Somebody New *John Newman – Out Of My Head *Matt Cardle – Hit My Heart *Rajan, Mo & Terry Turbo - Firs Date *The Saturdays - Not Giving Up (CDS) *Sigma – Nobody To Love *Special Request ft. Camille - Hackney Parrot *Tich - Breathe In Breathe Out *The Vamps – Last Night *Wallis Bird – Hardly Hardly *Ward Thomas - Footnotes 14th April 2014 *50 Cent – Hustler *Daniel J - A Girl Like You *Darlia – Candyman *David Gray – Back In The World *Elyar Fox – A Billion Girls (CDS)Limited *Javeon – Intoxicated *Kelis - Rumble *Kiesza – Hideaway *Laura Wright - The Sound Of Strength (EP) *Meridian Dan feat Big H & JME - German Whip *Shift K3y - Touch *Showtek & Justin Prime feat Matthew Koma - Cannonball (Earthquake) 21st April 2014 *50 Cent ft. Prodigy, Kidd Kidd & Styles P - Chase The Paper *Amber Run - Spark *Cash Cash feat Bebe Rexha - Take Me Home *DJ Cassidy feat Robin Thicke & Jessie J – Calling All Hearts *Dominique Young Unique – Throw It Down *Indiana – Solo Dancing *Joel Compass – Forgive Me *Juce - Call You Out *The Kooks – Down (7”) *Little Dragon - Let Go *Luke Sital-Singh - Greatest Lovers *MNEK - Every Little Word *Mr. Probz - Waves (Robin Schulz Remix) *Neon Jungle – Welcome To The Jungle *Ricky Martin - Vida *Steve Aoki ft. Waka Flocka Flame - Rage The Night Away *Sub Focus ft. MNEK - Close 28th April 2014 *50 Cent ft. Kidd Kidd - Everytime I Come Around *Calvin Harris - Summer *Cher - I Walk Alone (Remixes) *Damon Albarn - Heavy Seas Of Love *Hardwell - Everybody In The Place *Johnny Borrell & Zazou - The Artificial Night *Kagoule - It Knows It *Lily Allen - Sheezus *Manik - Because Of You *Nerina Pallot - Free As You Wanna Be EP *Paul Weller - Brand New Toy *RUFUS - Take Me *Ten Walls - Walking With Elephants *You Me At Six - Cold Night 5th May 2014 *2 Unlimitied - No Limit (1993) *50 Cent ft. Jadakiss & Kidd Kidd - Irregular Heartbeat *Bashy feat Jareth – Bring The Lights Down *Courtney Love - You Know My Name/Wedding Day *Essex Young Farmers - Put That Hoedown *Fitz & The Tantrums - The Walker *Foxes - Holding Onto Heaven *Galantis – Smile *Harvey - Thank You *Hollie Cook - Looking For Real Love *Jamie XX - Girl/Sleep Sound (12''")'' *John Dahlback & Benny Benassi - Blink Again *Katy B - Still *Kid ink - Money And The Power *Loveable Rogues - Honest *Panic! At The Disco - Nicotine *Paul Stone - Don't You Forget About Me *Pitbull ft. G.R.L - Wild Wild Love 12th May 2014 *50 Cent ft. Mr Probz - Twisted *Dan Sartain - Pass This On *Jake Bugg - Messed Up Kids *Katie Sky - Monsters *Kian Egan - I'll Be *Kylie Minogue - I Was Gonna Cancel *Lady Gaga - G.U.Y *Lorde - Tennis Court (2013) *Max Marshall - Your Love Is Like *Maximo Park - Midnight On The Hill (7") *Natalie Merchant - Ladybird *Nick Mulvey - Meet Me There *Paloma Faith - Only Love Can Hurt Like This *Paul Heaton & Jacqui Abbott - DIY *Rita Ora - I Will Never Let You Down *Saint Raymond – Ghosts (EP) *Sheryl Crow - Callin’ Me When I’m Lonely *Taio Cruz - Don’t You Dare *The Weeknd – Wanderlust 19th May 2014 *50 Cent ft. Guordan Banks - Winners Circle *Afrojack ft. Wrabel - Ten Feet Tall *Arches – There's A Place *Bombay Bicycle Club – Feel *Clean Bandit feat Sharna Bass – Extraordinary *Eminem feat Nate Ruess – Headlights *Fuse ODG feat Sean Paul - Dangerous Love *Grouplove – Shark Attack *James Blunt - Postcards *Jedward - Free Spirit *Kwabs – Pray For Love *Lana del Rey - West Coast *Longfellow - Kiss Hug Makeup *Nicki Minaj ft. Soulja Boy - Yasss Bish *Rick Ross feat Lil Wayne – Thug Cry *Sam Smith - Stay With Me 26th May 2014 *50 Cent - Animal Ambition *The 1975 - Robbers *Arcade Fire – We Exist *Ashley Roberts – Clockwork *Chicane – No More I Sleep *Elbow - My Sad Captains *Ellie Goulding - Beating Heart *George Michael - Going To A Town *Janet Devlin – House Of Cards *Klingande – Jubel *Kyla La Grange – The Knife *Lilian - Never Be Alone *One Direction - You & I *Röyksopp & Robyn – Do It Again (EP) *SecondCity - I Wanna Feel *Stromae – Tout Les Memes *Twin Atlantic – Heart And Soul *Wolf Alice - Creature Songs EP 2nd June 2014 *Bastille - Bad Blood (2012) *Blood Red Shoes – Speech Coma *D'Banj - Bother You *Demi Lovato – Neon Lights *Denise Pearson - Free Fall *Ed Sheeran – Sing *Enrique Iglesias ft. Flo Rida - There Goes My Baby *Hedley - Anything *Howling Bells - Your Love (7") *Kasabian - Eez-Eh *Katy Perry - Birthday *Lethal Bizzle ft. Cherri Voncelle - The Drop *Little Mix - Salute *London Grammar – Sights *Metronomy – Reservoir *Say Lou Lou – Everything We Touch *Tinie Tempah - 5 Minutes *Wilkinson feat Tom Cane – Half Light 9th June 2014 *Angel Haze - Sing About Me *Arctic Monkeys - Snap Out Of It *Becky Hill - Caution To The Wind *Black Submarine - Heart First *CHVRCHES - We Sink *Ella Henderson – Ghost *Heather Peace - We Can Change *Hudson Taylor - Battles *Kove ft. Melissa Steel - Way We Are *Skepta ft. JME - That's Not Me *Sky Ferreira - I Blame Myself *Tiesto feat Matthew Koma - Wasted *Zedd feat Foxes – Clarity (2013) 16th June 2014 *5 Seconds Of Summer - Don't Stop *Chasing Grace - Run *George Ezra - Budapest (2013) *Gorgon City ft. Laura Welsh - Here For You *Kings Of Leon - Don't Matter *Little Comets - Salt EP *Sharon Corr - Take A Minute *Usher - Good Kisser 23rd June 2014 *Bakermat - One Day (Vandaag) *Duck Sauce - NRG *Nico & Vinz - Am I Wrong Coming Soon *3LAU ft. Bright Lights - How You Love Me Jul *Alexa Goddard - Marilyn Jul *Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea - Problem Jul *Arlissa – You're Not Alone *Armand Van Helden & Hervé - Power Of Bass *Azealia Banks – Chasing Time *Beck - Say Goodbye *Cher Lloyd – Sirens Jul *Childish Gambino - Sweatpants Jul *Chris Malinchak - Stranger Jul *Diana Vickers – Mad At Me *DJ Fresh vs TC - Make U Bounce Jun *Drake - Worst Behaviour Jul *Emeli Sande – Who Needs The World (EP) *Gary Barlow & Friends – Greatest Day (England World Cup Song) *Gruff Rhys - American Interior *Half Moon Run - Nerve *Jennifer Hudson ft. Timbaland - Walk It Out *John Martin - Love Louder Jun *Klangkarussell – Netzwerk (Falls Like Rain) Jul *Lisa Stansfield - So Be It *Little Nikki – YoYo *Manic Street Preachers - Walk Me To The Bridge Jun *Matrix & Futurebound feat Tanya Lacey - Don't Look Back Jul *Maverick Sabre - Emotion (Ain't Nobody) Jun *Mike Oldfield - Moonshine *Naughty Boy ft. Romans - Home Jul *Neon Trees – Sleeping With A Friend Aug *New World Sound & Thomas Newson – Flute Jul *Ninetoes feat James Newman - Silver & Gold (Finder) *OneRepublic - Love Runs Out Jul *Pitbull feat Jennifer Lopez & Claudia Leitte - We Are One (Ole Ola) *Projekt Weekend – Second To None *The Rifles - All I Need *Rixton - Me And My Broken Heart Jul *Robin Thicke – Feel Good *Rough Copy - Street Love Jun *Shakira - Empire *Sia - Chandelier Jun *Sinitta - So Many Men, So Little Time *Smoke Fairies - Shadow Inversions Jun *Zendaya - Replay Sep Category:Blog posts